As LSI circuits are increasing in density, the linewidth of circuits of semiconductor devices is becoming smaller. Examples of methods of producing an exposure mask (also called a reticle that is used in a stepper or a scanner) to be used to form a circuit pattern for such a semiconductor device include an electron-beam lithography, which potentially has high resolution.
As an electron-beam writing apparatus, as a replacement for a conventional single beam writing apparatus that deflects a single beam and applies the beam to a desired portion on a substrate, development of a writing apparatus using a multi-beam is being promoted. By using a multi-beam, as compared to the case of writing a pattern with a single electron beam, many beams can be applied, and therefore the throughput can be significantly improved. In the multi-beam type writing apparatus, for example, an electron beam emitted from an electron gun is passed through an aperture member having a plurality of holes to form a multi-beam. Blanking control of each beam is performed by a blanking plate. Beams that are not blocked are reduced by an optical system, and are applied to a substrate placed on a movable stage.
In the multi-beam writing apparatus, it is required to inspect whether the beam current and focus have desired values, whether on/off control can be performed by the blanking electrodes, and the like, for each beam. Conventionally, beams have been inspected by scanning a Faraday cup while switching the beam turned on by the blanking electrodes one by one. However, a multi-beam is composed of many (for example, about 260,000) beams. There is a problem in that when such an inspection is repeated for the number of beams, the inspection takes a long time.